


The Dangers Of A Demon

by TheWolfsWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Scenting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfsWriting/pseuds/TheWolfsWriting
Summary: In the state of Kansas, a 22-year-old Katarina Morgan whos studying to be a nurse, the daughter of the sheriff, an unclaimed Omega, and always had a normal life until unclaimed Omegas end up missing and little does she know, she's next on a certain Demon Alpha's list.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short but other chapters will be longer.

"This is your next target."

Dean opened the file of his next target and looked over the girl's photo before looking up at Crowley "A 22-year-old huh? Who gave you this file?"

Crowley shrugged "I'm not obligated to answer that and besides, she'll be your youngest kill yet. Shouldn't be a problem, she's only getting her life started."

The Demon Alpha studied her photo, he's never seen a girl so beautiful "The daughter of the sheriff?" Sheriff Morgan to be exact. Why does that sound familiar?  
"Don't fret Dean. It's not like you've killed other unclaimed Omega's. Remember the preacher's daughter? The 28-year-old in Utah?"

Dean remembers all too well. He's lost count of how many unclaimed Omegas he's killed within the last year. Crowley's right, it shouldn't be a problem.

"Good thing I'm not far from Lebanon, huh?"

* * *

_"Local police department of Lebanon Kansas are still searching for the three unclaimed Omega's who have been missing for almost a month. Sheriff Morgan and other authorities hope to find them alive and well despite there being no sign of connec-"_

"I don't want you listening to anymore that." Sheriff Morgan said after turning off the radio "I want you to come straight home after your classes. I won't be able to pick you up. Make sure you call when you get home."

"D-do you think they're dead or alive?"

"Katarina, honestly, I'm hoping to find them alive. But now, I'm starting to think otherwise. Are you still taking your suppressants?"

"Yes, I'm still taking them. But, why did Omega's go missing all of a sudden?"

Her dad's silence indicated he doesn't have an answer.

Once there was a time where being an unclaimed Omega wasn't a bad thing but now clearly somebody has a problem with it and now an Omega not having a mate is a bad thing. The question was on everybody's mind, who's next? Will they find them alive or dead?

* * *

The Demon sat in the college parking lot looking over Katarina's file paper by paper. He couldn't help himself but stare at her photo and wonder how such a drop-dead gorgeous Omega like herself doesn't have a mate.

Dean looked up from her case file just in time to see the familiar sheriff's vehicle stop at the entrance of the college and the passenger door swing open. With onyx eyes he watched the girl exit the vehicle. Her beauty in photos doesn't do her justice.

He glanced at her name on the file again before directing his eyes back towards the vehicle. That smirk crossed his face, remembering exactly who sheriff Morgan is.

"This should be fun." He said while turning the key in the ignition switch.

* * *

It was later that night when the Omega finally arrived home and called her dad like she was told, huffing when there was no answer on the other line and threw her phone on her bed. What she heard on the radio earlier that day still remained in her head. Throwing on a different jacket and grabbing a flashlight she strutted down the steps and out the back door before turning on the flashlight and started up the small patch of woods and picked up flowers that hadn't wilted from the snow and cold.

Once she reached a small fenced area she unlocked the gate and closed it behind her. Kneeling down she dusted the snow off the tombstone that has her mother's name carved across before placing the flowers she had picked in her mother's grave. Her mother too was an Omega which was something Katarina inherited from her.

A few minutes passed by before the snap of twigs pulled her attention away from her mother's grave. Grabbing her flashlight she shined it in the direction the noise came from, hoping to see nothing there only to hope all too much.

A man, not just any man but an Alpha. Who's scent was so strong it almost knocked the wind out of her and the only thing between her and him was the fence. Her eyes flashing silver-white didn't go unnoticed "W-who are you?"

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there in the woods watching her but it couldn't have been for more than a few minutes. The moon peeking through the clouds shined on her brunette colored hair in which he admired. The Alpha caught the way she looked down at her mother's grave and if he wasn't a demon he would've felt empathy for her due to the fact he knows what it's like to lose his own mother. Snapping himself back to reality he stalked towards her, the snapping of twigs beneath his boots catching her attention and causing her to shine her flashlight towards him. Her scent mixed with the winter air made his nostrils flare. She's most definitely Omega.

"W-who are you?"

The Demon flashed his onyx eyes at her "Name's Dean, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat in a chair with his arms folded across his chest at the end of the bed as he watched Katarina stir to consciousness. She groaned, rubbing her temple trying to soothe the spilling headache and looking around to realize this isn't her house and definitely not her bedroom. Finally, she remembered what happened the night before. After he introduced himself he knocked her unconscious.

"Oh, good you're awake."

Her eyes landed on the Demon sitting across from her "Where am I?"

"Somewhere nobody can find you."

"Besides Alpha, what are you?" Of course, she had questions.

"A demon sweetheart." He said while flashing black eyes towards her.

Even though she tried her best not to act scared, she definitely was. Omega's definitely are not the best at hiding their emotions.

"So, why kidnap me? What did you do to you?" Now she was terrified and Dean could hear it in her voice "You gonna kill me?"

The Alpha shrugged "At some point."

Her eyes grew wide like a dear in headlights. Then it struck her like lightning when she put two and two together "You're the reason those Omega's went missing."

Dean chuckled when she figured it out. There wasn't any point in lying to her about it now. Normally he wouldn't have dragged it out this long. He wouldn't have even brought her back to his cabin, instead, he would've just killed her already but he couldn't help but to drag it out all because she's the sheriff's daughter.

"I wouldn't say missing but close enough."

"My dad will find me you know." She said it like it's a statement.

"Why do you think he didn't answer his phone?"

* * *

_"Sheriff Morgan."_

_Sheriff Morgan looked up from the files of the three to be believed missing Omega's "Dean Winchester. How can I help you?"_

_"I'm here about the Omega's that have gone missing. Maybe I can help."_

_The sheriff sighed "They've been believed to be missing for almost a month and some are starting to think they aren't just missing. What do you think?"_

_"I don't think they're missing. I think they're dead."_

_"What are you trying to say?" Sheriff Morgan frowned. Dean's smirk and his eyes flashing black was the only answer he needed "You killed those Omega's. I thought you were one of the good guys?"_

_"Oh, I was, not anymore and your daughter is next on my list." He leaned over the desk his face inches away from the sheriff's._

_"You stay away from my daughter! She's a good girl, she didn't do anything."_

_"I already have her. If you want to keep her safe you won't look for her and I might just not kill her. Or I can wait until she goes into heat, take what I want and then kill her."_

_Of course, Sheriff Morgan wanted to keep his daughter safe but he also didn't want his daughter in the hands of a demon or killed._

* * *

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"I could, but I have a plan you don't get to know." He said while getting up and opening the front door is the cabin.

"Wait. How did you know I'm Omega? I'm on suppressants."

The Alpha stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at her "So were the others. Remember, I'm a Demon. I can smell you through the suppressants."

* * *

Hours had passed. She didn't know how many but by the look of the sky growing dark Dean had been gone for a while. Several times she had thought about escaping but the fear of getting caught kept her from doing so. But now, she wanted to act on it. Even if it did mean getting caught and killed.

She looked around the cabin for anything she could use to help her escape and found nothing until she opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. Inside the drawer was a knife. She stared at it, thinking maybe he left it there on purpose to see if she would do anything but she was desperate to escape even though she's only been there for almost twenty-four hours.

The roaring engine of the Impala filled the quietness of the woods outside. As she heard the sound of Dean's boots and the door unlocking she quickly hid the knife up the sleeve of her jacket before sitting back down on the edge of the bed and put on her best innocent look. She noticed the white paper bag he carried in with him once the smell of food from the diner in town hit her nostrils.

"You're gonna eat. Don't want you starving to death." He dropped the bag next to her.

"Please, just let me go and I can tell my dad to forget all of this."

"Can't do that doll face." He said with a chuckle "Besides, we both know your dad wouldn't forget any of it. He would come after me and I'd have to kill him too."

The last few words of his sentence repeated in her head, the anger just boiling in her. _It was now or never_ she told herself. With a grunt, she plunged the blade deep into his leg.

Dean fell to his knees clutching his leg, the blood oozing from the wound and on the fabric of his jeans. With a growl, he looked at her with black eyes in time to see her throwing open the door and darting outside.

Katarina looked to her left and then her right. Closing her eyes for a short second, she ran left. Her heart hammered away in her chest, from running and fear. Not knowing where she was terrified her, but knowing Dean could be hot on her trail right now terrified her even more.

Stopping at a tree to catch her breath is when she heard her name "Katarina! You're only making this harder on yourself by running."

The panic now intensified within her as she again started running as fast as her legs could carry her, but only for a short time stopping mid-run. That's when she saw it. Three graves, the dirt still somewhat fresh. Instantly she knew exactly what was beneath the dirt.

"Gotcha!" With a grunt, Dean grabbed the back of her jacket with one hand while grabbing her midsection, lifted her, and threw her to the ground behind him.

With panic, she desperately tried to crawl to her feet in an attempt to get away from him but it was no use. This time Dean picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, his left arm holding her thighs.

"Dean, please, wait. Put me down please!" She screamed at him while she struggled to get down.

"Shut the fuck up!" He thundered at her. "You really shouldn't have fucking done that!"

Now she was really sure he was going to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

With a snarl, Dean kicked the cabin door open so hard it bounced off the wall. Even though he told the Omega to shut up, she still screamed at him the whole way back. He kicked the door shut behind him before throwing her to the floor with a thud. With tears flowing down her face she crawled backward until her back pressed against the nightstand. The fear grew more within her when he picked up the knife from the floor.

"Did you really think you could fucking escape?! He yelled while taking a fistful of her hair and pointing the knife at her face "Where the hell do you think you were going?!"

"I was trying to get away from you!" She all but yelled eyeballing the sharp object that's uncomfortably close to her face.

"You're not going anywhere until I decide when I'm gonna kill you. Understand?!"

She sobbed "Y-yes."

"Good. Now, get back up on that fucking bed and stay there." He pointed towards the bed with the knife still in hand.

Not wanting to piss him off even more she didn't hesitate to do what she was told. His eyes had even stayed black the whole time.

Keeping his eyes on her Dean growled at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. She let out a sigh of relief once his attention wasn't directed towards her, but to the person he was currently on the phone with.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean barked into the phone.

_"Is it done?"_

"I'm working on it."

_"It's been 3 days Dean. You never drag out a kill. Get it done or I'll send someone who will."_

"The job will get done but on my terms. Send anyone else and they'll be dead too!" Dean yelled the last sentence before hanging up not giving Crowley the chance to answer. If Crowley knew what was good for him, he would take what Dean said seriously.

"Who was that?" Katarina asked in a hushed tone like she was afraid he'd yell at her for asking.

At this point, the demon didn't care she heard the whole conversation "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"We still haven't found her sheriff." One of the deputies said with a tone of sympathy.

He had to be careful to not give it away that he's looking for Katarina and because of that, only two of his deputies know she's missing. The only evidence they found was her footprints in the snow that led to her mother's grave. But Dean was careful to make sure nothing else of hers was left behind the night he took her.

"Keep looking. I want my daughter found safe and alive." Sheriff Morgan sighed. So nobody grew suspicious he had to hide the fact he knows who has his Omega of a daughter. Even worse, he's hiding that those three Omega's that were missing are now dead. All for the sake of an attempt to keep his daughter safe

"I'll find you. I promise." He muttered while gazing at the picture of his daughter on his desk.

* * *

Dean returned to the cabin carrying a few logs of wood before he sat down on the stool to start a fire in the fireplace. Not one word did Dean had said to her since the situation that took place earlier that evening. Every time she heard the swing of Dean's ax hit the wood, she flinched thinking if he would kill her that way.

Katarina's shivering soon calmed down once the heat of the fire finally warmed the cabin. She buried her face against the blanket as she hugged it closer to her body and made a sound she's never made before. Realizing she just purred she sniffed the blanket. That's when it hit her. The blanket, the entire bed smells like Dean. She hoped with everything in her the Alpha across the room didn't hear the noise she once again just made. To her, that would be embarrassing given she's never had an Alpha touch her let alone have a heat yet. She only hoped having an Alpha this close to her wouldn't trigger her heat.

Relaxing enough she closed her eyes, finally falling asleep only minutes after.

* * *

It was hours later when she awoke covered in a sheet of her own sweat. She looked at the fireplace which was still burning. She removed her jacket from her shoulders and three the blanket off, thinking maybe she got too hot from the heat of the fire and all the other layers on her. But then she smelled it, her own scent thick in the air of the cabin. Then she felt it, a cramp in her lower belly striking through her. Oh, no. _So much for hoping_.

"You're in heat."

She jumped as Dean pulled her closer to him. Gripping her jaw he holds her head in place as he, with golden eyes ran his nose along the side of her neck and let his hands roam either side of her body "Y-you knew this would h-happen." She went stiff as he pressed his hips forward against her ass and could feel the hardness of his cock straining against the demon fabric of his jeans.

He chuckled at her words while bringing his hand to the front of her jeans and popped the button and sliding two fingers in the waistband. The arousal pooled in her panties as soon as his fingers came in contact against hot, slick flesh. She bit her lip to keep any type of noise in from the fingers on her virgin cunt.

"Oh, you're damn right I did." His eyes flashed golden "And from the way you smell right now, I'm guessing you've never had an Alpha touch you or even have a knot in you. Now, that's gonna change."

The only response he got was a whimper of pain as another cramp shot through her. She knew this day would come, she knew what to expect, but she didn't expect was her heat to come like this. Triggered by a demon who happens to be an Alpha.

"Gonna make you feel good Omega."

Dean flipped her on her back and ripped her shirt over her head before claiming her mouth with his. He took the liberty of palming her breasts through her plain white bra before taking it in his hands and ripping it from her chest. The demon was quick to capture her wrists in his hands to prevent her from covering herself.

While squeezing her breasts in his hands his eyes divert to her chest "Fuck, these tits are perfect Omega." His thumbs grazed across her aching nipples "Fit just right in my hands."

The Omega closed her eyes as he then smoothed a hand down her stomach to drag her jeans and panties down her legs. Holding her breath he pried her legs open while laying down on his stomach and slinging her legs over his shoulders. Her eyes snapped open once she felt the stubble on his face drag along her inner thigh and his breath ghosting over her mound and his tongue swiping up her slit.

"What are you doing?" She tried to close her legs around Dean's head.

"What's it look like 'mega?" He chuckled against her "Your cunt is just begging to be touched."

The shade of red that washed over her face was just a confirmation of his statement. It didn't matter how much Katarina wanted to deny it, her pussy was drenched from her arousal.

The tip of his nose nudged her clit as his tongue delved between her folds and brushed against her opening. Shame washed over her when her hips involuntarily bucked against his face and whimpered in pleasure. Not once had she ever thought about having an Alpha's face between her legs.

Dean was moaning against her sex and her face turned a deeper shade of red when he pulled back and moaned things like "your taste is intoxicating". But he always leaned back in and continued his actions.

Two rough fingers circled her tight entrance. It was almost like Dean could read her thoughts about protesting as he snaked a hand up her body and wrapped it around her throat as a warning "Come on 'mega" He licked her clit once "Open up for me." Twice.

Finally, he slid his two thick digits inside her. In an attempt to open her up more, he scissored them inside her, earning a gasp from the slight stretch.

"Oh, fuck." The Omega whimpered as Dean curled his fingers at the spot deep inside her.

"Yeah, there we go." He mumbled before continuing his assault on her clit.

It wasn't long until she became a writhing, screaming mess, her orgasm flooding through her body.

"Dean, please stop." She whimpered as he continued to fingers and lick her through her orgasm.

Pulling away from her, Dean sat up on his knees and flipped her over on her stomach "Face down, ass up. Now."

It was out of pure Omega instinct that she did what she was told and she hated herself for it because she knew what was coming. She tried to crawl away as Dean removed his clothes but he only grabbed her hips and pulled her back into place before positioning himself behind her.

Before she could turn her head to look behind her he shoved her face to the mattress "It's better you don't see this 'mega." He rutted between her folds and spread her slick over his cock.

She fisted the blanket with tears in her eyes as the head of his cock pushes against her quivering heat and that's when he felt the resistance. She didn't say a word. The only sound she made was a whimper of horror as he struggled to push the first inch inside her and beads of sweat started to form on his skin.

"Please wait! Dean, I can't. It hurts!" She wailed at him when he rutted in another two inches. She felt like he was splitting her in two.

He was started to lose patience with her "Oh, I know it does. But you're gonna take my cock like the submissive Omega you are. You wanna know what happens if you don't?" He snarled at her.

"You'll hurt me?"

"That is right. Now shut the hell up and take it like a good little Omega!"

The hands that gripped her hips tightened to keep her still as he attempted to again push forward but stilled his movement when her walls gripped him. At that moment his patience might as well just disintegrated. Snarling he slammed himself completely inside her. The glass-shattering scream from Katarina's throat echoed throughout the cabin but was soon silenced the moment Dean leaned over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

By testing her he rocked his hips forward, eliciting a whimper of pain from the girl. Slightly he pulled out only to slam himself back into her. She sobbed into the blanket with each drag of his cock against her. At first, he went slow, but with each time she involuntarily clenched his thrusts became faster and harder.

She wondered how bad it would've gone if she had fought him on it. But then again, she didn't have to wonder. Even though he hurt her anyway, it could've been worse.

"Gonna knot you little 'mega." His voice was suddenly deeper.

The words she just heard didn't fully register until she felt it at the base of him and her eyes grew wide. His knot was starting to swell. As he still pounded into her he dragged her up against his chest. He pulled back only to snap his hips forward and with one hard thrust, he forced his knot inside her. As thick ropes of cum filled her womb he licked a line from her shoulder to her neck before sinking his teeth deep in her neck.

"My Omega." Was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-you claimed me! Why? Why would you do that?!" She screamed at the demon with tears and in horror.

The cramps and pain that came with her heat were gone. That she was grateful for but she didn't expect to be claimed by anybody, and that included a demon Alpha.

"Yeah, you see, that's what happens after an Alpha knots an Omega. We both know you already knew that." There wasn't an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

She touched the fresh bite on her neck and winced "I didn't want to be claimed." She sobbed "You claimed me on purpose."

He shrugged "If that's what you wanna think and just because I claimed you don't mean I still won't kill you."

That didn't make the situation any better. However, only part of her wished he would kill her but only for the fact that she's been claimed by an Alpha that's a demon. But if he knew that he would just draw it out even longer.

* * *

"S-sheriff Morgan, sir? There's a guy here. He's here to see you."

Sheriff Morgan cocked an eyebrow "About?"

"He says he's here about the three Omega cases and his brother. He didn't tell me his name but he insisted on seeing you."

While confused, sheriff Morgan strutted towards his office to see someone sitting in front of his desk he hadn't seen in a long time "Sam Winchester. Haven't seen you in a long time. What can I do for you?"

"It's not about what you can do for me. It's about what I can do for you. I know your daughter is missing and I'm assuming Dean is here somewhere."

"Yes, he's here. He is also responsible for the three Omega's that are now dead. Sam, he has my daughter."

"I know."

"How so?"

"I know my brother better than anybody. Once he found out Katarina's your daughter, it became a game to him. It makes the kill more interesting." Even though Sam's tone showed sympathy, he also stated facts.

"Do you have an idea where he might've taken her?"

"Somewhere nobody can find her. We find her, we find Dean. I already interviewed someone, a guy named Tony."

"Yeah, Tony owns the diner outside of town."

Sam opened his notepad "He said there a scent he smelled. The kind of smell when an Omega goes into heat. He smelled it a few miles from the diner two night before"

Of course sheriff Morgan felt the fear he was dreading. The fear of his daughter going into heat with the man that kidnapped her and is going to kill her.

The words Dean said to him instantly replayed in his head _"I can wait until she goes into heat, take what I want and then kill her"_

He was beginning to lose the hope he had held onto since Katarina went missing. But now that Sam came into town, that hope instantly came back "Looks like we have our first lead."

"Looks like it."

* * *

Dean's claim mark on Katarina's neck still throbbed with pain even though it was half-healed. Once completely healed it would scar and she knew that. She tried not to make any sound of pain but no matter how hard she tried, he would hear it anyway.

The thought of trying to escape again crossed her mind. The stabbing with the knife, she could try that again, instead of stabbing him once she could stab him twice or three more times. But he heals quickly. So there goes that idea.

She remembered the window in the bathroom, so the idea of climbing out racked her brain. Only if she tried, surely he would hear her and catch her like last time.

Until he kills her, she's trapped.

* * *

The sound of the ax splitting the wood is what helped Dean somewhat get rid of his anger. For two days he's had to listen to her whimpering and sobbing of pain. All because of the claim mark that's currently half-healed on her neck.

For the most part he ignored it. But then eventually he got pissed at her and would yell at her. Even told her he would "rip out her vocal cords, then she wouldn't be able to make any noise"

"Omega's really can't handle pain." He said to himself

In some ways, Dean thought it was stupid of him to claim her. But most of it was out of Alpha instinct. He was able to control it with the other three Omega's and the others before them. With her, he couldn't help himself.

He should've just killed her after he knotted her. At least he wouldn't have any more visits from Crowley.

* * *

_"Good evening, Dean."_

_"Damn it, Crowley! What do you want now?!"_

_"The Omega, she still alive I presume?"_

_"Like I've said I'm-"_

_"Dragging it out yes, I know" Crowley interrupted "It's been nearly a week, Dean. Never have you once dragged a kill out this long."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"Tell me, did you knot her like you did all the other Omega's before you killed them? Did you claim her too?" He took a step toward the demon._

_"So what if I did? Just because I claimed her doesn't mean I still won't kill her."_

_"Alphas don't kill their mates. But like you just said, just because you claimed her doesn't mean you won't kill her. Now, get the job done."_

* * *

When Dean came back inside the cabin Katarina was already asleep. He sat on the little stool in front of the fireplace and stacked the logs to build a fire. At least the smell of the burning wood would help mask her intoxicating scent that still clung in the air of the cabin.

Before crawling in next to her he removed every bit of clothing. He laid down next to her for what seemed like hours. Mostly, he watched her sleep. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. He could still smell her scent. The blanket, the bed, the whole cabin smelled like her. The only other scent he could smell mixed with her's was his own.

The longer he laid there and took in her sleeping form the more her scent got to him. While scooting closer to her he ghosted his lips along the side of her neck and over the mark, taking a moment for his tongue to lick over the wound. As she rolled over on her back she whimpered and a low growl rumbled from his chest.

Gently he pulled her shirt over her head and began pressing kisses down her naked chest and down her stomach. Unbuttoning her jeans he ever so slowly dragged them down her legs with her panties. She moaned in her sleep as the Alpha spread her thighs and pressed open-mouthed kisses on her skin along the inside of her thighs. He wanted to bite her, give her another claim mark that wasn't on her neck. But he held back, he didn't want to wake her up that way.

Just as he suspected, she was already slick from basically doing nothing to her. He took his index finger and dragged it along her wet slit and up towards her clit, her hips jerking at the contact.

"Dean?" The Omega's eyes fluttered open even though she was still half asleep. She looked down just in time to see Dean's eyes on her as his tongue pushed between her folds "What-"

She tried to pull away from him, but his arms tightening around her thighs halted her protest "Shh it's okay 'mega. Alpha just wants to make you feel good."

Finally, his tongue sought out her sensitive, pulsating clit. Still, he kept his eyes on her, watching her expression as he gave her a solid lick against her bud before closing his lips around the oversensitive spot.

It was different when she wasn't in heat. Well, to her it was anyway. When she was in heat she couldn't control the waves of pleasure he gave her, or the intoxicating scent of her arousal her body radiated. But it seemed like it didn't matter whether she was in heat or not, her inner Omega couldn't deny the physical pleasure he was now giving her. But still, the shame was there.

Dean growled against her as he continued to work on her cunt, his tongue sliding down to her opening and collected some of her slick. Her wet walls clenched around nothing as he pulled back "Taste just as good as the first time."

A smirk spread across the Alpha's face when her hips bucked against him. He knew exactly what she needed. Without warning two fingers entered her now swollen, soaked cunt, instantly finding that sweet, sensitive spot deep inside her. Her breaths became raspy as he lazily twisted and turned the two fingers that currently occupied her inner walls. He turns his attention back to her clit, moving his head from side to side and his fingers quickened their pace against the spot inside her.

"That's it, cum for me 'mega" He says as her breathing grew raspy.

Soon she's screaming from the sheer force of her orgasm that crawled through her veins. Like last time he continued to finger and lick her until her body shudders against him. Only this time, she didn't have to beg him to stop.

"Need you on my cock, "mega!" He sits back, hauling her onto his lap, and arranged her legs on either side of his hips.

The swollen head of his cock pressed at her slit. She was still sore from when he gave her his knot two nights ago and because of that, she panicked. With her hands on his shoulders, she attempted to push herself off of him, but the vice-like grip on her hips by his hands tightened to keep her still.

"Dean, wait! I'm so-" Her words were cut off by a hand shooting up and wrapping around her throat.

"Remember what happens if you don't?" He snarled at her.

With his hand still around her throat, she managed to nod her head rapidly.

The panic only ignited in her more when he lifted his hips to push the first inch inside her. Just like last time, he was met with resistance, only this time, it was more of a struggle due to her walls being so swollen. She yelped as Dean slipped the thick head of his cock past her folds. The Demon grunted as he pushed in another three, her tight, aching ring of muscles clenched around him.

He placed a hand between them to rub her still sensitive bud in circles "C'mon 'mega. Open that pretty little pussy up for me."

Between the contact of his thumb on her clit and his words laced with lust, she opened up for him. Once he was finally able to slide the rest of the way in she clamped around him so hard it almost _hurt_. Her insides felt like they were on _fire_. 

"Hold onto my shoulders." He said while giving her time to adjust.

Without hesitation, she leaned forward, holding onto his shoulders with her face buried in the front of his shoulder.

He pulls out, only the head of his cock is inside her until he thrusts back in. She whimpered in response. Slowly he thrusts up into her. His patience didn't run thin like last time and that surprises him. But she also didn't have the chance to protest against him either. Either time, that wasn't an option.

Now he was plunging into her at a much faster pace. Each time he fucked up into her, she released muffled whimpers against his shoulder. He paused his thrusts only to lift her up an inch, leaving open-mouthed kisses at the skin on the opposite side of her neck. Closing her eyes she expected him to bite her again, but to her surprise, he didn't.

Tears bloomed in her eyes, she could feel his knot beginning to swell and that was something she wasn't prepared for the second time.

With one hard, brutal thrust, he forced his popping knot up inside her. As his release coated her walls, his eyes diverted to the knife on the nightstand. Reaching over he picked up the knife by the handle, his eyes tinted black from the memory from Crowley repeating Dean's own words back to him _"just because you claimed her doesn't mean you won't kill her"._

With the knife still his in hand he pointed the sharp end towards her back. This was it, he's going to kill her.

But then something struck him. A conscious perhaps? No, Demons didn't have a conscious. But Alphas do.

"I-I can't!" The Alpha roared before plunging the knife into the headboard of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The engine of the Impala was the only thing that disturbed the silence between the Alpha and the Omega. Every now and then he was glance at her, but not once did he say a word to her. He would only turn his eyes back towards the road.

The Demon slicked a hand down his face while gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He should be pulling over and driving a knife so far into her body over and over until all the blood seeped out. But now, all of a sudden he got a conscious. Or maybe it was the fact that he claimed her and now the Alpha in him won't let him kill her.

* * *

_Katarina flinched and covered her ears at the impact of Dean's outburst. When he pushed her off his lap she yelped and crawled back towards the headboard of the bed._

_"Get dressed." Dean snarled at her as he threw her clothes in her face, picking his own clothes up off the floor and doing the same._

_Not needing to be told twice she dressed as quickly as she could. But in the process, she eyeballed the sharp object still plunged into the headboard of the bed. She sat on the bed in silence as she watched Dean pull on his jacket._

_Dean grabbed his keys off the table "Get your ass in the car. We're going for a drive."_

* * *

Dean drove for what seemed like hours to Katarina when really it was only for a few miles. When Dean pulled into the parking lot of the sheriff's office, it only confused her.

"I don't understand. Why are we here?"

He took in a deep breath before exhaling "I'm letting you go, Katarina."

That was the first time he had ever said her name. But still, she was confused "Why? You're supposed to kill me."

"I can't. I don't know why, but I just can't." Liar. He did know why, but he just didn't want to admit it "Before you go" he pulled out yet another knife "I need some of your hair."

"Why?"

"The people that ordered me to kill you, if they find out you're alive, they'll come looking for you. The only way they'll believe you're dead is with a few strands of your hair."

Hesitantly she took the knife from his hand and cut a few strands of her hair. If it was to make whoever it was to believe she's dead then so be it. She didn't want anyone coming after her and apparently neither did he.

He reached across her and opened the passenger door "Go. Your dad will be happy to see you, I'm sure."

Hand him the knife and the few strands of hair she climbed out of the Impala. Before shutting the door she looked at him while holding back tears "Thank you."

"Stay safe Katarina."

There was an enormous amount of questions that racked her brain. Why did he let her go? Why did he claim her if he's letting her go? Was he telling her the truth?

Those were questions that might not ever be answered.

After she watched him speed out of the parking lot she opened the door of the sheriff's office.

"Dad?" She called out.

It was only mere seconds before sheriff Morgan came around the corner along with a man she's never seen before. It was almost like her dad didn't believe she was standing there right in front of him.

"Katarina?" Sheriff Morgan whispered as he quickly walked towards his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

Pulling away from her dad she looked at the man standing a few feet away from them. Her eyes tinted silver-white. Apparently, that's something all Omega's did in the presence of an Alpha "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam. Dean's brother."

"Speaking of that monster, where is he?" Her dad snarled.

"I-its okay. Dean let me go."

Her dad and also Sam looked confused and it was no doubt they had questions for her. Questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

**Four months later**

Four months. Four months since Dean had let her go. Often she asked herself if it was wrong of her to miss him. Some would frown upon it, others not so much from the fact of the healed claim mark that was now just a scar on the side of her neck. Some days her hand would venture up to the mark and touch it. It was almost like a security blanket to her.

Even after Dean let her go, sheriff Morgan was determined to find Dean on his own. More than likely to make him pay for kidnapping his daughter to begin with and even more so after he found out Dean claimed his daughter and for another reason.

"Please dad, just let it go. You got me back. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is, Katarina. But he took you from me, held you, hostage, for a week, knotted and claimed you, and look what happened." He gestured towards her stomach.

Resting a hand on her belly she knew exactly what he was referring to. Yes, Dean had put a child in her and she knew deep down that it wasn't on purpose. Knotting and claiming her, yes. But getting her pregnant, no.

"Dean let me go. He didn't have to but he did and that was his choice." She argued back "Please, leave it be."

* * *

Sam kept in contact with her after he left Lebanon to continue the search for his brother. When Sam finally found him a month after and cured him of being a demon, she was the first person to know. Often Sam wondered about her and even more, since he got the news of her pregnancy, something Dean knew nothing about.

Once a week Sam called just to checked up on her. Whether it was to ask about how she was doing with her pregnancy or talk about college. Whatever the reason was, she was grateful for it.

But the news of her pregnancy was definitely a shock to herself, her dad, and to Sam.

* * *

_"How far along are you?"_

_"Eight weeks."_

_"Are you gonna tell him?"_

_"Sam-"_

_"Katarina you have to tell him at some point. I can't be the one to tell him, it has to be you."_

_"What if he doesn't take the news as well as we're hoping? What if he doesn't want anything to do with it?"_

_"I know my brother, he wouldn't do that to you. But the only way to find out is to tell him."_

_"Okay, you're right. Just...give me time."_

* * *

There were times where Dean wanted to pick up the phone and call her just so he could hear her voice. It's what he wanted, no it's what he needed. But of course, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The Alpha hated himself for what he did to all those other Omega's, but more specifically, he hated himself for what he did to her. If he hadn't been a demon, he wouldn't have done any of it and that was a fact. Every single memory from all of it, seered in his brain.

* * *

_The demon practically threw the little plastic bag in Crowley's face once he walked into his office. He hoped like hell giving Crowley a few strands of the very much alive Omega's hair would be enough "proof"._

_"It's done then?" Crowley picked up the little plastic bag with the few strands of Katarina's hair._

_"There's the proof."_

_"It took you long enough."_

_"I got the job done did I not!?" Dean snarled._

_"As I've stated once before, Alphas don't kill their mates. But you did. I knew you'd get the job done. I was beginning to think you weren't going to kill her."_

_If only Crowley knew._

* * *

It was after Sam cured him when finally he admitted to himself as to why he let her go. Only part of him wished he hadn't. The effects of not having his Omega around were beginning to take a toll on him.

"Yeah, please, keep me updated."

Dean walked into the library of the bunker just in time to see Sam hang up the phone "How is she?"

Sam put on his best poker face "She's doing fine. It's been four months and still, nobody's came after her. I'd say what you did worked."

"Does she ask about me?"

"It's not my place to say." He sighed.

"I know I should be the one calling her. I mean I claimed her, Sam. But I can't bring myself to do it. What if I had killed her anyway?" Dean blinked to hold back the tears "I would never forgive myself."

"Yeah, I know. But you didn't kill her even as a demon then you did the right thing by letting her go." Sam sympathized for his brother "I'm sure she'd like to hear from you at least once. See you even. All you have to do is try. You might be surprised."

The last few words stuck out the most to Dean. Sam might as well have just given away the secret he's been keeping from his brother for four months.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If you ever see her again, you'll find out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's a little bit of a filler

"So this is your...top-secret bunker?"

It's been another month. She's now five months pregnant and Dean still hasn't made the effort to call or go see her, so Sam made the decision to bring her to the bunker. Which wasn't an easy choice given the fact on how Dean will react.

"Yeah... we've been here a while."

She observed her surroundings "And you live here?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Let me see if I got this right. You hunt monsters and other things that nobody would even think are real? Something you've been doing since you were kids?"

Since Sam brought Katarina back to the bunker she still couldn't seem to wrap her head around the things the younger Alpha told her. The whole ride back to the bunker he explained everything to her, starting with how they became hunters in the first place. But given what happened to her, she believes him.

"Yeah. Um, you can't tell anyone about the bunker either. Not even your dad"

"I didn't plan on it."

In some ways, Sam knew he shouldn't have brought her to the bunker. It was risky. On his and her part. But one way or another, she and Dean were going to talk. So this was the only option "Have you figured out what you're goin' to say to him yet?"

"It's not exactly an easy thing Sam. You didn't really give me an option here."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Their conversation was interrupted by the front door of the bunker opening and closing followed by the heavy sound of boots coming down the steps of the war room and into the library.

"Hey, Sammy I-." He stopped mid-sentence while dropping the bags from his grip "What the hell, Sam?!"

"Dean, wait-"

"What the fuck is she doing here? You know what? No, I'm not doing this today."

"Wait here." Sam stalked after his brother who walked from the library and out to the hallway area leading to the bedrooms "Dean, let me explain."

* * *

An hour. It was literally an hour before the shouting the Omega tried to ignore stopped. It wasn't her fault she was brought there.

It was silent but only for a few seconds before the familiar sound of Dean's boots thudded against the floor.

"Hi."

"You shouldn't be here Katarina."

She sighed "I know. Your brother-".

"Explained why he brought you here. I know." The Alpha tried to keep his eyes on anything else but her "You need to go home. It's not safe for you here."

"You think I don't know that? I know it's not safe for me to be here. But your brother brought me here so we could talk. To work things out." Now the tears bloomed in her eyes "But I can see you don't want to. You won't even look at me."

"You really think I don't want to? After I let you go I wanted to turn back around and take you back. I didn't want to let you go but I did it to keep you safe" His voice cracked "There were times I wanted to pick up the phone or come see you."

"Dean."

Now he was looking at her "I just couldn't, not after what I did to you."

"Dean it's okay." She took a few steps towards him.

"No, it's not. How can you say "it's okay"? You didn't have full control over your body to stop me, and I took advantage of that. I claimed you without your consent." He pointed to the scar on her neck.

"Because you're my Alpha. That's why I forgive you." Closing the space between them she wrapped her arms around the Alpha.

Dean stiffened and almost took a step back away from her. Part of him wanted to push her away, but having his Omega's arms around him made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest before pressing his lips to her forehead "We'll figure it out."

**Two months later**

"How are along are you exactly?"

"As of yesterday, seven months."

It's been another two whole months and changes were made. Katarina moved into the bunker with Dean and Sam. Her Alpha insisted on it, finally coming to terms that she's safer with him than being by herself. But more on accepting the fact he claimed her and they shouldn't be apart.

At first, she didn't expect him to be so attentive towards her. But since she's been there all he wants to do is take care of her even though she's still fully capable of doing things for herself.

If there was one person who thought Katarina was making a mistake, it was sheriff Morgan. Well, that's what he thought at first anyway. Eventually, he accepted that the Alpha who used to be a demon that kidnapped her had claimed her but now wanted to make things right. His daughter is safer with them, whether he liked it or not.

"Your baby daughter looks to be as healthy as ever." Castiel said before pulling his band away from her abdomen.

Before now Katarina had only seen a doctor twice. It was because of her dad's paranoia that she had only seen one twice of out the seven months she's been pregnant. Since there was an angel around to check up on her child, there was no need to see one now.

"D-daughter?" Dean stuttered.

"Yes, it's a girl."

"Can you tell what she'll present as?"

"No, not outside of the womb. However, it seems there is no demonism in your child. She's perfectly normal."

Since the beginning of her pregnancy, she wondered if her child would be part demon. To hear that she's not is a relief to everybody, but more to Dean and Katarina. But even if she would have been, they'd still love their child just the same as they do now.

"Thank you, Cas."

Castiel only smiled at the Omega before exiting the room and leaving the pair alone.

"Are you alright?" She tried to read his expression but by now she noticed Dean is good at hiding his emotions and it wasn't just because he's an Alpha.

"Yes...and no."

"What's the matter?" When he didn't speak she pushed a little more "Dean, it's okay you can tell me."

"I was sorta hoping for a boy..." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"And the other reason?"

"I was hoping Cas could tell us what she'll present as."

It was completely understandable as to why Dean is so worried about what their child will present as and she guessed it was because he's worried a demon would come after their child as he did her if their daughter were to present as Omega.

"I understand you're worried but I don't think she'll be Omega."

"How do you know?"

The Omega shrugged "It's just a feeling. If by some chance she's Omega there's plenty of people around to protect her."

The Alpha placed a hand on her belly. Normally he wouldn't be expressing his emotions like he is now, but since he has a pregnant Omega for a mate he's been different.

"You're right. But it's not just her I'd protect, I'd protect you too." Dean pressed a kiss to her lips before touching his forehead to hers "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

The Omega groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck where it hurt. Looking around she realized she wasn't in the bunker, but in a cell with stone walls, stone ceiling, and stone floor.

She sat there not remembering what had actually happened and how she got there. The only thing she remembered was what happened before.

* * *

_It was like any other day at the bunker. The two Alphas out on a hunt while Katarina stayed there until they got back. A place where it was supposed to be safe for her._

_"You're sure you'll be fine until I come back?" Castiel stayed behind to watch over her but another Angel called out for Castiel's help he couldn't turn it down._

_"I'll be fine Cas I promise. Go."_

_The Beta thought for a second, knowing he shouldn't be leaving her alone and Dean would have a fit if he ever found out. But he couldn't pass up another Angel needing his help._

_"I'll be back as soon as I can."_

* * *

She groaned in pain at the strong yet painful kick her daughter gave her. The pup currently still growing inside her must've known something was going on because she was never that active in movement until now.

"Oh darling, you're finally awake." Said a man with a British accent in a black suit.

Katarina turned to the man who stood on the other side of the cell "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Forgive me, where are my manners. My name is Crowley darling and you're in hell." That name. The Omega has heard it before.

Finally, the memory of how she got to hell came back to her.

* * *

_The sun and breeze of July felt good on Katarina's skin as she walked in the patch of woods not far from the bunker. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a walk by herself. The only time she was allowed outside was when Dean, Sam, or Castiel was with her. It was due to the paranoia of Dean, something everybody knew. The Alpha would throw a fit if he found out she was left by herself let alone outside._

_The sound of a few snapping twigs drew her attention and turned to see the person stepping out from behind a tree right in front of her with black eyes._

_"You shouldn't be out here all alone."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"It doesn't matter who I am." The unknown demon took some steps forward "I've only come for you. I've come to collect for Crowley."_

_Panic flooded her body as she ran back towards the bunker. Stopping in front of a tree she tried to catch her breath with her heart pumping in her chest._

_"I love a good game." The unknown demon called out "I will catch you."_

_Looking forward she saw the bunker in sight just out of the woods, only a few feet away._

_Before she could even take a step the last thing she felt was a fist connecting with the back of her neck and her sight going black._

* * *

"You left her alone!"

"Dean, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! My Omega is gone and we don't know who took her or where she is! Katarina was not to be left alone!" The Alpha was fuming.

"It's clear Crowley sent one of his demons after she and I agree with Dean. Katarina shouldn't have been left alone." The younger Alpha chimed in.

"I may know where she might be."

* * *

"Why am I here?"

"Oh, yes about that. You're aware when Dean was a demon he was hired to kill you and clearly, he didn't. Once I found out you're still alive I captured you and bought you here to carry out the duty myself."

"So that's it? After you capture me you'll kill me and my baby?" The Omega put on her best brave face but it was clear that on the inside she was scared for more her pup than herself.

"About that. I won't kill your pup after I dispose of you myself, I'll have one of my demons possess your dead body to keep your pup alive. Depending on what your child is, I might just raise it."

Her pup's kicking became stronger, more painful and the scar on her neck burned. Dean was calling out to her and he was getting close "You can't kill me. I'm a mated Omega. Only unmated Omega's get killed by the demons you hire."

"It's not me that hires them. The person that does seems to not care whether you're mated or not. Dean had a job and he didn't do it. You're his weakest link now."

"My Alpha will come for me and when he does he _will_ kill you without a second thought."

Before Crowley could say a word the screams of his demons could be heard from the cells. The scar on the Omega's neck felt like it was on fire.

"I told you he would come for me."

With golden eyes, Dean withdrew the angel blade from the demon and let it fall to the ground. Since the three arrived in hell for Katarina he's been on a rampage since and killed whatever got in his way.

Sniffing the air he followed her scent until he reached the stone cells. Once finding the cell she's in he growled angrily at what he just saw. Crowley holding a knife to his mate's neck.

"Don't take another step. If you do she dies."

Without a second thought, Dean aimed threw the angel blade at Crowley, stabbing the King of Hell in the chest. Crowley's body and the knife fell to the ground.

"Mega, are you alright?" Dean asked while stepping forward.

That's when she felt it. The wet sensation between her legs. She gasped in pain, reaching a hand into her jeans to feel down below When she withdrew her hand is covered in crimson. Just as she thought.

"The baby is coming."


End file.
